


Finding Out: Mark and Jack Edition

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prequels, nsap, takes place before all this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 29 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Mark finds out his friend is keeping a little secret.





	Finding Out: Mark and Jack Edition

Jack had always had a childish personality. He was loud, he liked colorful things and soft stuff and talking about how cute animals were. He was a messy eater and a restless sleeper and hated eating anything even remotely good for him. He tended towards running himself into the ground and dropping where ever he was to take a nap or even to sleep for a few hours. Much to his chagrin, he was afraid of thunderstorms. Loud noises made him jumpy and he'd only gotten over his fear of dark closets at nighttime when he was sixteen. 

It wasn't until he was a relatively well known name that he'd bumped into the age regression community completely by accident. He'd been browsing the internet, unable to sleep. Lately he'd been feeling these childish urges more and more frequently, and he wanted to know more about why he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind. He wondered if maybe he was going crazy for wanting to indulge them as much as he did. He'd actually caught himself wondering briefly during a sleepy 3 AM wake up wondering what it felt like to have someone there to take care of him, to help him if he woke up scared from a bad dream, or to help him if he cut it too close when he had to go to the bathroom. It turned out all his Googling led him to a corner of the internet that... surprisingly wanted the same thing that he did. It was interesting, and off putting at first. But he let himself become absorbed in finding out the information and becoming familiar with the terminology and soon he was quite honestly feeling the urge to try out some of the things they said. 

It took a while with his schedule of editing and uploading to get the time to go out shopping, but the next week he planned a special shopping trip just for regression things. It made him nervous, because what if someone recognized him? But he quickly put his nerves at ease by coming up with a simple lie or set of lies to use if someone got chatty. Because of course he, a twenty something male, would never be assumed automatically to be purchasing baby items for himself. He took a deep breath and entered the department store, heading boldly for the baby section with his basket. The options were overwhelming. So many blankets to choose from! Jack found himself pulling them off one by one and testing their softness against his cheek. A young mother saw him and laughed softly, gesturing to her little one in the shopping cart. "Yours is sensitive too, I'm guessing?" she asked, and he blushed, drawing the fabric away from his face. "Erm, yeh," he replied with a little nervous grin. "Poor lil guy has pretty sensitive skin," he lied, and gave a little coo and wave at the cute baby in the cart. The little girl's face lit up and she squealed happily. "She sure is a cute one," he commented as he tucked the soft yellow and grey blanket into his cart. Of all the options, it was the softest so far.

He nodded politely to the mother and kept moving down the aisle, grabbing a couple pacifiers at random and putting them into the basket, along with some of those flavored rice puffs, a few packs of baby food, some bottles, a sippy cup, a stuffed dinosaur that happened to grab his eye, and a packet of wipes. That done, he headed towards the "incontinence" aisle and stood for a moment, examining the large array of options nervously before finally just grabbing something that had 'men's' on the label and fleeing for the checkout line. "Someone's got a little one at home," the matronly checker smiled as she scanned Jack's array of baby items. "Yeah," he smiled softly, blushing again. "And me granddad's in too," he gestured to the adult diapers. "Comes at least once a month to see his only great grandson." He took the receipt and the bags, smiling at her politely as he left. He didn't exactly like lying, but he really didn't want anyone to know what he was up to either. He was relieved to be back home in the comfort of his own apartment once he'd hauled the bags up the staircase. Nobody would question him there, at least. 

Jack laid out the items on the bed, nervous as he shifted from foot to foot. He took the cup and the bottle to the kitchen, along with the food items, stowing them in a rarely used cupboard to the right of the sink. Then he returned and looked at the diapers carefully. "Bath first, I guess?" he tried hard to think of the routine for someone that small. "Yeah," he finally decided, grabbing a large pajama shirt and opening the package, taking one of the diapers with him into the bathroom and laying the bundle on the counter top. Then he bent down and started the water, plugging up the drain and tipping in some of his favorite vanilla scented bubble bath. Jack deliberately stripped down to nothing, tossed the clothes in the hamper, and stared at the tub as it filled up. "This is nuts," he said out loud, the splashing of the water very noisy in the tiled bathroom. "I must be crazy." 

* * *

 

It was very much decidedly not crazy, Jack realized over the next few months that he'd gotten into his routine. He'd started off older, maybe a toddler's age, but rapidly figured out in the few weeks that he was younger than that. The stress relief it provided him to just take a few hours at the end of a hard day to cuddle up to his blanket, put on a movie and get into a diaper was doing wonders for him mentally as well as physically. He'd even found a website and ordered an adult sized pacifier for himself, along with a couple different onesies and even another bottle. He even discovered that there were adult sized nipples that came separately, so he could modify the two bottles he already had. He was a  _very_  excited boy. 

What he  _hadn't_  counted on was his routine being interrupted by a certain overly excited red-haired friend. 

Jack had been lazily sucking away on one of his pacis, splayed out on the sofa with his blankie, wearing just a tee shirt and a diaper and watching  _Cinderella_  when the door swung open. He scrambled to sit up as he heard his name being called, but didn't have near enough time to rid himself of any of the evidence before Mark was walking into his living room, suitcase dragging behind him. Jack's tummy tightened in a very nervous anxiety filled way as the two stared at one another quietly, the movie playing on in the background. 

"Jack, is there uh, something you'd like to say to me, buddy?" Mark looked at the way the green-haired boy was holding onto the blanket for dear life, a discarded dinosaur plushie lying on the couch cushions. Poor Jack looked like he might burst into tears or throw up, but Mark couldn't tell which. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I did call. A few times, actually. But I figured when you didn't show that you'd forgotten, so I took a cab." he explained, still looking at Jack carefully. Jack  _whimpered_ , and there was a sudden light hissing sound as he hugged the blanket closer to his chest. He wasn't wearing pants, so Mark could easily see the two blue strips down the diaper change from blue to green. 

Once he realized he was literally so scared he'd started to pee himself, that was it. Jack sat down with a squishy plop and started to cry, wailing loudly. His binky fell out of his mouth and bounced on the carpet, mouth falling open as he sobbed. What if Mark didn't want to be his friend anymore because he'd seen him like this? What if Mark thought he was a dumb baby? Or what if Mark was angry with him? The thought made him cry harder. He was so focused on his wet diaper and his own misery he didn't even notice Mark approach, flinching when a hand touched his shoulder. 

"Hey," Mark's voice was soft and a little furrow had appeared between his eyes. He didn't know exactly what this was, but he couldn't let the poor kid just sit there and cry in his own piss. "It's alright. I'm sorry I scared you, bud." Tentatively, Mark sat down and picked up the dinosaur. "Is this guy yours? He's pretty cool. What's his name?" 

Jack nodded tearfully, suitably distracted by Mark's questions. "D-D-Denny," he whispered, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve. 

"Denny, huh? Well Denny's pretty cool. I like him. I'll bet he's really friendly." 

Jack nodded again and whimpered softly, shifting in the wet diaper. Mark put Denny to the side and reached down to grab his discarded pacifier. 

"This is yours too, I think," Mark wiped it on his jeans and held it out, but Jack didn't take it. "You don't want it?" he asked, confused. 

"M'a dumb baby," he whispered, tears sliding down his face again as he wrung his hands. 

Mark mentally kicked himself, reaching out to put a hand softly over Jack's. "No. You're not. You're my friend and I love you. Now I don't know what this is, but if you tell me it's good and it helps you, then I'm not going to be mad at you for it." 

Jack sniffled again and rubbed the blanket against his cheek in a way that was absolutely adorable. "No?" he asked, looking absolutely relieved. "Not mad?" 

"I'm not mad," he agreed with a little smile. "I promise I'm not mad. But I uh, I think you might not be too comfortable there. Do you...want my help?" he gestured vaguely toward the wet diaper and Jack blushed a cherry shade of red. 

"Mm," he let out a little distressed whine before nodding shyly. He'd never been very good at diapering himself, and he almost always leaked a little bit because of it. Maybe Mark would be better at it. 

"Okay. If you need help, then I'm going to help you." Mark gave a resolved nod and his red fluff of hair bobbed, making Jack giggle a little. "What's so funny?" Mark asked, dramatically turning his head. "Is my hair messed up?" he did it again and got another giggle. Fuck him, but that shouldn't have been so cute coming from a grown man. "Alright, alright. C'mon. Don't want you to get a rash," he decided, standing up and offering his hand curiously. Jack took it and he looked over at him. "Where to, bud? Bedroom or bathroom?" 

"Bedroom," Jack said shyly, blushing as Mark tucked the paci into his pocket for safe keeping. 

"Bedroom," Mark repeated, leading him down to the bedroom and letting his hand go once they'd reached the middle of the room. Jack had already laid out his diapering supplies earlier, so it wasn't hard for Mark to know where to look. The towel over the bedspread spoke for itself. "Go lay down," he said softly, moving around to the package and getting out a fresh diaper. He set that aside and opened the container of wipes as Jack situated himself on top of the towel, hiding his face in the blanket nervously. Mark had to admit, he was a little out of practice, but he'd done his share of babysitting. It couldn't be that different. He set the supplies beside Jack and untaped the wet diaper, moving it away from Jack's private area and quickly wiping him down. "Sorry," he mumbled when Jack flinched. "Should have realized these would be cold." he wiggled the diaper out from underneath Jack and rolled it up, tossing it into the nearby trashcan before quickly getting him into the clean one. "There!" he crowed proudly, patting at Jack's stomach. "God, you're so cute, Jackaboy," he cooed, making Jack blush. "Oh, c'mon! I've never seen you like this! You're  _adorable_!" Mark called as he went to wash his hands. 

When he came back Jack was in the same spot, sucking his thumb as he rubbed the blanket against his face and looking far more relaxed and if possible, smaller than he had when Mark had startled him. Mark smiled softly. "You can get up," he said quietly, smiling again to put him at ease just in case he was still worried about Mark hating him. "I think you have a movie to finish?" he asked, walking over towards Jack. Jack hummed around his thumb and stuck out one arm, clenching and unclenching his fist insistently. Mark instantly recognized it for the universal baby/toddler sign for 'i want to be picked up, please.' "You...want me to carry you?" he asked slowly, and Jack nodded shyly. "Um, okay. I can do that. But if I take you back in there you have to promise not to go anywhere while I shower and change clothes, okay?" Mark hefted Jack up onto his hip--the boy was surprisingly light for his lanky size-- and wandered back to the living room, plopping his diapered butt onto the sofa. "Here. Use this." he fished the paci out of his pocket and pulled at Jack's hand, replacing the thumb with the pacifier. "Suck on that and..." he reset the dvd to where it had been when he came in. "And watch that while I go shower. Deal?" he asked. Jack nodded eagerly and he ruffled his hair as he passed him to grab his suitcase. "Okay. When I'm done getting clean, I expect you to be in the same spot." 

* * *

 

Mark had a hunch he knew what was up with Jack, though he didn't say anything. He wouldn't press the matter until Jack was more himself. Instead, he bypassed the living room for the kitchen, running a hand through his damp hair as he rummaged one handed for snacks. Finding a bottle of those rice puff things you'd normally give infants to keep them from making too much noise, he pulled it down and looked for something he could put something to drink in. The next shelf up held two bottles and a sippy cup. What he'd seen after Jack's initial shock seemed to tell him that he was too young for cups, so Mark opted for the bottle instead. The one he pulled out of the cabinet had a cute panda on it, and he smiled a little as he filled it up with juice. He decided not to give Jack a portion of the puffs, in case he got upset and started to throw them around the room. Instead he chose to sit down by Jack and hand him a couple at a time. 

Jack looked a little embarrassed as Mark sat down beside him, but he was immediately distracted by the prospect of snacks. He took his paci out immediately and handed it to Mark in exchange for a bottle, which he sucked at greedily while he watched the cartoon. A moment later he felt a nudge at his elbow and looked down, only to see a hand holding out three puffs, which he accepted and shoved into his mouth. Once those were chewed and swallowed, he tugged at Mark's sleeve with tiny insistent noises. 

Mark took the whole thing in, watching studiously as Jack repeated the cycle of 'drink bottle,' 'beg for snacks', 'eat', until he'd want Mark again and pull on his sleeve. It was very very cute, and very very babyish. Something protective stirred inside of Mark, only amplifying when Jack had finished his bottle and started yawning widely. Mark put the tube of puffs on the coffee table and rubbed at Jack's arm. "Somebody's sleepy, I think." 

Jack whined and shook his head. 

"I think so. Besides, you're wet again and you need another change. C'mon," Mark stood up and held out his arms to coax. "I'll carry you again." Instantly he got a response, the green-haired boy reaching out with wet eyes. "Okay. Diaper change, then sleepy times." Mark proclaimed, carting Jack down the hallway. 

Once he'd changed him again and gotten him tucked into bed, Mark looked around till he found a Batman themed nightlight and turned it on. "There. All ready for sweet dreams." He gave one last smile as he handed Jack the dinosaur. "G'night, bud. I'll see you in the morning." 

* * *

 

Jack woke up wet and cranky, spitting his pacifier out moodily as he sat up, wet diaper squishing around his bum. The only problem was...he could never get the diapers to feel that way around his waist... or to not leak a little for that matter. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, expression of sheer horror crossing his face as he realized what had happened last night. He flung the covers off, ran across the hall, and stopped short when he saw a mussed up bed, but no Mark. 

"Mark!" he skittered into the kitchen and saw a sleepy looking Mark standing at the counter sipping coffee. 

"Well, good morning to you too," he said, amused at the sight before him. Jack's green hair was standing up on end, and his diaper was obviously wet again, sagging between his legs. "how'd you sleep?" 

"How'd I sleep?" Jack seemed upset by the question. "You walked in on me...like this...and all you want to know is how did I sleep?" 

Mark set the cup down carefully and splayed his hands out on the countertop, leaning forward a little. "Alright. You got me. I'll admit, I'm curious. I've never known anybody directly who was involved in age regression. I've heard of people with friends who did, but I've never met anyone. You asked me last night if I was mad at you, and the answer to that is no, I'm not. I could never be mad at you when you're that darn cute," he teased a little bit. "Plus," he added on a more serious note. "This doesn't hurt anyone, and it's a healthier coping mechanism for stress and anxiety than lots of things you could be doing. So, if you need me, I'm here. Though, I don't quite know a lot about it. I'd have to do some research--"

Jack cut him off. "No. Over half of it's between sexual kinksters," he admitted, looking a bit sick. "That's just gross and I don't want you to be exposed to that. All you need to know is that I'm about a year old, I wear diapers, and I'll usually take a bottle over a sippy cup." he blushed. "By the way, you were really...nice last night. I...I wanted..." he shifted nervously, grimacing as the wet diaper brushed against him. "I wanted to know if you wanted to be my caregiver?" he blurted it all out at once, like ripping off a Band-Aid, then squeezed his eyes shut, to afraid to look at Mark after he'd asked the question. 

"Sure," Mark's tone was so nonchalant that Jack's eyes popped right open and his jaw dropped in shock. 

"Wh-you...just like that? You've just found out yer best friend is into acting like a baby and yer not gonna run?" his accent was nervously thick. 

"Course not!" Mark's face was overtaken with cheeriness, which Jack had to admit, made him feel at ease and small again. "I can't just let a little baby run around without guidance now, can I?" he walked around the counter and gave Jack a big hug. "Now c'mon, stink butt, I think somebody needs a change!" 

Jack's breath was pushed from his chest as Mark carried him towards the bedroom. SOmething light and happy curled in his tummy, and he let his guard down completely, head drooping to Mark's shoulder and fingers in his mouth as he was laid down and diapered. Mark talked to him the whole time and his voice was soft and kind, and it only pushed Jack farther under than he'd ever been. Mark picked him up again and he wrapped around him tightly. He wished every day could be like this. And maybe it could, he thought, as Mark pushed his pacifier into his mouth. 


End file.
